


yearn

by jooniestars



Category: Haikyu
Genre: Angst, Haikyuu!! Rare Pair Exchange, Japanese Men’s National Volleyball Team (Haikyuu!!), M/M, Short One Shot, Unresolved Romantic Tension, gaY YEARNING!!!, kuroken angst because u need it, too much gay longing!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:53:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26038990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jooniestars/pseuds/jooniestars
Summary: kenma went out to grab some fresh air after a busy week at school and he did'nt expect to confront his first lovewould he chose to settle their unresolved issues or just let go like they did in the first place?
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 16





	yearn

After tiring and sleepless nights of studying, Kenma woke up head resting on his study table.  
It's almost 12 midnight and he decided to go out and get some air to ease his mind. The alley where he lives is pure chaos. Tokyo is in chaos, every club and restaurant he passed by is filled with people in suits and students shouting cheers to celebrate this stressful week, clearly someone like Kenma who has no social  
life can't relate.

As he walks with no clear destination in mind thinking that this will help clear his mind, he found an empty park bench with a nice view of the busy bridge and the river underneath it. It's a busy day, the road is packed even though it's almost 12. Fridays. He noticed.

A cold breeze runs through him. His hair shaken up by the wind. His body slightly trembled. This is  
comfort for him. Silence.  
"Hey there _blonde boy_...." Kenma raised his head up kinda shaken up a bit by the sudden noise.  
Must've been a tall guy.

"I am clearly not blonde anymore. Are you blind?" He responded.  
"I don't care you're still my blonde boy" The tall guy shrugged his wide shoulders. While his hands are on the pockets of his sweatshirt.  
Their presence. No one else is there. Except for the stray cat who's sleeping near the stall lights.  
It's like the whole night is left for them.

"Can I join you?" The tall guy asked with a cocky tone as if he's already expecting the answer he wanted, while also looking at Kenma as if waiting for an answer.  
"Sure"

It's been God knows how long they've been sitting there staring at the busy city in front of them, letting  
the silence get into them. As if each other's presence is already enough than to start a conversation.  
Until.

"How have you been, Kuroo?"  
"I don't know, good?"

All the deep longing for each other and neediness to be together again was all taken aback. Maybe this was better, pretending they are _total strangers_.

**Author's Note:**

> this is one of the first fic i wrote altho i dont think this was even a fic since its really short so bare with me but eitherway i hope you liked it!!!! pls do leave some comments i will deeply appreciate them!!!


End file.
